


Bring on the thunder

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 3, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Implied Petplay, Master/Pet, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: A certain someone returns to the academy, bringing with her an argument for her girlfriends. Or in other words, just a regular day at Gareg Mach.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand/Rhea
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 7





	Bring on the thunder

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Rhea didn’t consider herself that much of a selfish person. In most situations, at least.

Was it really too much to ask to be the first person who got to see her pet whenever they got back home from a long trip? Sure, to some people she had an actual name and was needed to do very dangerous missions for the sake of keeping the peace. But those people didn’t get the big picture. People like Shamir at the moment.

Yet here the two women stood at the edge of the academy, waiting for their favorite person.

“You got her first last time, Lady Rhea.” Shamir muttered, getting an eye roll from her employer. Yes, she was willing to share her pet with other people. They just needed to wait their turn. Simple as that.

"You already know what my answer is." Rhea countered, every part of her body holding in the urge to tear this particular retainer apart. She had no problem with this stubbornness. It was more the need to talk back to her at times that killed it. Even rubbed a bit onto her pet as well. Such feelings would be the death of her should they spread somehow.

Gazing out into the distance, a motorcycle zoomed across wet roads. The rain had made for less than ideal conditions, but the person riding at the moment had taken it in stride. Even as they climb their way up the hills, they seem to have everything in control. But inside, it was anything but at the moment.

"They're probably already fighting." the rider thought, making sure to keep control in these less than perfect circumstances. 

In a perfect world, she would take both women as her wives. But such things as a perfect world are mere fairy tales told in the hopes of getting your spirits up. Reality was quite a fickle beast, let me tell you. Ask Charlotte if you want a less than pretty picture of it.

Part of her wanted to stay by Shamir's side. But the rider knew she was bound to Rhea - one way or another. Eventually, she was going to have to give one of them up or that choice was going to be made for her without a second thought.

Yet, she slowed her motorcycle down as the entrance to Gareg Mach comes into view. Once she gets to the bottom of who gets to be with her first, then it was time to get out of this leather getup and into her actual clothes. Even if Shamir thought she looked cute when she had it on. The archer had that way about her, throwing the rider off when they were together. It was far different to when she with Rhea. With her, there was always control. Though which particular game they played seemed to change each time they were in the bedroom. Not that this was a bad thing, outside of the whole 'you're-my-pet'. It was cute, sure. But sometimes she wondered what made the archbishop think that. She was very clearly a human being. Unless Rhea either saw herself not as human or somehow... wasn't, this should be concerning. Yet, why did she seemed so ready to ignore that? Oh dear.

Nonetheless, she brought the motorcycle to a stop.

“Welcome back, Catherine!” Rhea and Shamir greeted, lacking any real sign to hold out. Boo.

The rider then gets off and pulled their helmet off. Locks of blonde hair flood out, light blue eyes gazing upon both of them for the moment. She's tired, but that's more the result of what time it was than actual exhaustion.

“So, who gets me first?” Catherine remarked, watching her two girlfriends look at each other. Then back to Catherine. Oh dear. Maybe you can come to an agree-

"I get first round." Rhea announced, picking up her retainer and walking off. "You can have her tomorrow. Maybe. Or you could just join us."

It took everything inside of Shamir at the moment to not flip her boss off. What made her think that she could have the sole ownership of this one woman? Maybe Catherine wanted other things - things that didn't involve Rhea in some capacity. 

Even if her boss did deserve it, having pulled the same stunt last time. But right now, those sorts of thoughts had no place here. She had a mock battle to assess.

**Author's Note:**

> I always kind of feel bad for Shamir in regards to the Black Eagles Route. You either leave her with Catherine for Crimson Flower, or you betray Edelgard and get both. Okay, maybe that isn't as hard of a decision for some. But still.
> 
> Outside of that, glad to be in Chapter 3. Which does bring me to a bit of the announcement. Both Sick Days and Idol Time and Showdown at Dinny's will be slotted in properly. Their original descriptions will be kept, with a couple new oneshots connecting them into the timeline.


End file.
